


公开示众

by paristhepilot



Series: 胡作非为 [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teenage Kicks Inspired, pwp with a little plot, 两对一起各搞各的, 也搞了, 嗑药了, 我也想不出了, 有一点点angry sex, 聊天室嫖娼, 聊天室被嫖, 还有啥啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 看标签





	公开示众

**Author's Note:**

> 我写完了懒得检查了，所有的错字和病句都只会后再改了

他把你推倒在街心花园的长凳上，跨过你的大腿坐在了你身上，他闻起来是带着浆果丝丝甜味的伏特加。他低垂着脑袋，抵在你的肩膀上。你扭过脸，埋进他厚实的卷发之中，用鼻子追寻酒气中若有若无的甜腻。你听到他醉醺醺地笑了起来，像是个没变声的孩子，柔和的声音配合他贴在你肩膀上的柔软嘴唇。你搂过他，他顺从地赖在你身上，手钻进你的背心里，解开你的裤子。你身后有孩子的嬉笑打闹和喷泉带来的股股凉气，你觉得自己是在光天化日之下被剖膛破肚的猎物，但当他开始舔弄你的喉咙，用牙齿研磨你的喉结时，你什么都不在乎了。他的掌心干燥而温热，钻进你的裤子里，他在你手下扭动着屁股，他像是你养的一只雌性宠物，揉过他的全身也摸不到一根骨头，他温顺而柔软。你向后靠在板凳脏兮兮的靠背上，等着他握住你的家伙，却被两个走来的陌生人打扰了。  
你不认识那两个人，但他们显然认识你的小东西。高个子的那个晃晃悠悠地倚在另一人肩膀上，另一个却自顾自地弯下腰掐了一把你的母兽。你的小东西吓得绷紧了身子，你把他更紧地搂在怀里，瞪向那两个不长眼的，高个子的却只是朝着你傻笑，像是一条喝多了的大型犬，张着嘴，舌头耷拉在嘴边，就等着你扔出骨头，他早就准备好了掉头去追，但你知道狗链子正拴在另一个人的裤腰带上。“没等我们就开始了？”另一个说着撩开挡住了半张脸的头发，你瞟见他的绿眼睛，忍不住多看了一眼，被他抓了个正着，他朝着你坏笑，认出舌头做了个鬼脸，你又看了一眼那狗子，狗子却只是笑嘻嘻地从那人兜里拿出一个巴掌大的塑封袋，里面装着鼓鼓囊囊的一袋子白粉。“哥们，你们打野炮可以，但这个……”他说着晃晃袋子，绿眼睛的配合着哼笑一声。他们就这样从你手里抢走了你的男孩。  
他们带着你俩从窗户钻进他们的公寓，你犹豫着站在阳台上，他却熟练地弯下腰，撅起来的屁股在你的眼皮子底下晃动着钻了进去，你只好跟着迈进屋里。绿眼睛的从地上捡起脏兮兮的勺子，勺子底下一片被烧糊了的棕黑色。他用指甲扣扣勺子里面的脏东西，然后伸出舌头舔了一圈，你的男孩笑了起来，他蜷缩在沙发上，抬头看向你。他的头发散在脸两侧，棕色的眼睛已经醉到看不清人影，他来找你的时候就是这样，你以为你们只是随便走走，没想着会跌到另一个毒坑里。大型犬跪在茶几前，摆弄着电脑，发出一串串提示音，你的男孩朝着你伸出胳膊，像是个要妈妈抱起来搂进怀里的小孩子，你走过去咬住他嘟着的嘴唇，像是一颗等待摘下的果实，而你是诚恳的果农。他哼哼着扭动身子，爬到你身上，你抓过他的屁股，满手心结结实实的肉，你想要咬下这另一颗果实。他就靠在你的胸口上。“你上哪里给自己找了个大金毛？”你听到绿眼睛的说话，他已经将瓷白的晶体倒进了勺子里，举着火机烧过勺子，勺子里的液体逐渐浑浊，形成一滩浅棕色的液体。你的男孩也看着那人把棕色的液体吸进针管里，他放开了你，掌心压在你的胸口上，撑起了自己，他盯着绿眼睛的手里的针管，你彻底失去了他。  
“50块，你和新来的金毛亲。”另一条狗对着绿眼睛的说，你瞪大了眼睛，你不知道他到底在说些什么，或者你只是难以相信只有你是新来的，而你的男孩却不是，他或许早就做过这事儿，这让你想要砸毁他们的天堂，点着每一截可燃的木材，你也可以就加入他们的欢愉，但你知道你不能，那是一颗过于美好的苹果，而你不是一条蛇，你没有资格放下你的下颌，伸出你的毒牙。但你的男孩又笑了起来，他是那条蛇，还没开始注射就已经飘在了半空中。绿眼睛的把针管递给了他，然后推着你的肩膀把你压在了沙发上，你的脑袋狠狠撞在了墙上，你推着那人的胸口，想要把他扔在地上，但明显50块更有吸引力，你们都是穷小子，为了一丁点金钱而出卖肉体，但谁说得准呢，没人在乎罢了，只是舌头伸进另一人的口腔里，或者是鸡巴插进另一端阴茎或者肠道中，没什么区别。绿眼睛的掐住你的下巴，你漂过的金发也被他压在指头下，拽得你的头皮生疼，你却兴奋了起来，你睁着眼睛，余光里瞟见你的男孩将针管扎进他的手肘，他没急着推进棕色的液体，只是将针管更深地扎了进去。你知道他享受针头刺破皮肤的感觉，该死的受虐狂，只是那一丁点快速的疼痛都可以让他反复品味，但你可以给他更多，你知道你可以，你可以扼住他的喉咙，抽打他的阴茎，捅进他的屁股，但这都不算什么，只有那不足为题的针头可以让他高潮，或者是迟迟不来的高潮，只是一把佐料，添加更多的滋味，“你不来点吗？可以让你射不出来，更爽。”你身上的人伸出舌头舔舔嘴角，他是爱丽丝的柴郡猫。你张嘴想要拒绝，他却趁机挤进了自己的舌头，你听到一声不一样的提示音，是收银箱打开又合上的动静，50块的进账。你感觉恶心，你这是在网络上卖淫，是站在街边向每一个等红灯的车窗抛媚眼的妓女，你贩卖你的舌头、阴茎和屁股。妈妈会怎么想呢？或许你也应该扎一针，但是你不能，太多朋友的死亡让你想要呕吐，清理干净那个绿眼睛的男人残留在你口腔里的每一丁点口水。你的男孩来不及拔下针头就躺倒在了地板上，他放大的瞳孔不住地朝着你笑，但你知道他只是在诉说他对海洛因的爱意。你想要离开这个破地方。  
“300块，我们得一起操给他们看，一人300块。”大型犬说着拔下插在你的男孩胳膊上的针头，绿眼睛的还坐在你的腿上，但他侧过身子接过针管，又吸满了棕色的液体。他拉过大型犬，刚才还舔过你的牙齿的舌头又进了大型犬的嘴里，你盯着天花板，不知道应该怎么办，突然你感觉你腿上的重量被人抱走了，你回过神来，看到大型犬的手指陷进绿眼睛的屁股里，把人从你身上抱了起来，而那人只是搂过大型犬的脖子，好像这是再普通不过的事情。绿眼睛的发出一些黏在一起呻吟，你也只是个半大小子，你听得硬了起来，这让你厌恶自己。他把腿盘在了大型犬的腰上，而大型犬只是解开他的裤子，你又听到两声提示音。  
你的男孩找到了你，但你不确定他是不是知道他正在啃咬的是你的锁骨，或许你只是他的一个海洛因幻想，不同于那些想要杀死他的小人，你是他的性玩偶，吞下他的阴茎，同时操进他的肠道。你就要崩溃了，你清楚地知道自己的底线。你或许没有吸毒，但是你的焦虑把你操得更狠。你用力呼吸，但所有的气体只是堵在你的喉咙，你憋得红了脸。你觉得自己就要死过去了，你的指甲深深陷入男孩的屁股里，留下三四个泛紫的红印，这让你的男孩更硬了，他就坐在你的腿上，阴茎顶着你的肚子。他柔软的声音将你拉回到现实中，你对上他失焦的瞳孔，他根本不知道你的死活，只要你还有一根硬挺的鸡巴，可以让他更嗨，他就不在乎。他扒下自己的裤子，你又听到了一声提示音。太过头了，你受够了。你抓过自己的金发，想要扔下你的男孩，提上裤子走人。但你的男孩不让，绿眼睛的男人也不让，他们抓住你的胳膊，但绿眼睛的男人很快放开了你。他忙着发出一种只有被强奸的母兽才能发出的冗长的呻吟，他被大型犬掐着腰硬生生地挺了进去，他流了血，但那只是另一种润滑，你看着他用手扒开自己的屁股，黏在肠道褶皱中的血液转移到了他的指尖，而他只是将那根手指塞进了另一个男人的嘴里，另一个男人听话地舔掉了那上面的血液，同时把绿眼睛的抱到了怀里。上下位置的颠倒让那个男人舒服得直流口水，他一手向后搂过大型犬的脖子，另一手抓过你的男孩的手腕。他向你展示他的躯体，你能看到他胸前的伤痕，和翘起的阴茎。你却只想要回你的男孩，但你的男孩却是个熟练的婊子，他爬过去吞下那人的阴茎，你听到了最后一声提示音。  
这是最后的稻草，你的愤怒是烟头弹在枯草垛上，烧得迅速而旺盛。你抓着你的男孩的肩膀，把他拉到你怀里，你听到绿眼睛的男人笑了起来，笑声中带着呜咽的呻吟，他被他的狗操得没了力气。他哼哼唧唧地叫他的狗汤米，你撇撇嘴，所以那人叫作汤米。你拉过你的婊子，他的嘴唇红肿，却是因为另一个男人的阴茎和300块钱，你按下他饱满的下唇，指头卡进他的牙齿里，揪住他那根柔软而黏滑的舌头。他哆哆嗦嗦地躲闪，你却比他更清醒，你抓住他的脖子，强迫他仰起头，你看到口水顺着他的嘴角流到他的脖子上，你咬过他的喉结时弄疼了他的嗓子，他哭了起来。你把两根手指塞进他的屁股，他却只是晃悠着屁股向你示好，你又听到了一声提示音，这是专门给你俩的赏钱，你把另一只手从他的喉咙里拿出来，朝着屏幕竖起中指，这屁用没有，你们照样被整个网络嫖娼，或许聊天室里的人录下了你凶狠地强暴你的男孩和另一对恬不知耻的性爱。那样的话，之后又有多好男人会对着你的男孩圆润的屁股而射在屏幕上呢。你不愿细想，你的愤怒仍在燃烧。而另一对就在你旁边，大型犬操弄得另一人的屁股发出咕叽咕叽的动静，润滑剂黏在两人之间。而你还在用手指撑起男孩的肠道。你不耐烦地撤出手指，换上真正的家伙。他夹住你的鸡巴，自顾自地蠕动，享受他的快乐。你不乐意，他跪在你跟前，你按下他的腰，又拉起他的屁股，好像他是一个带着体温的飞机杯，你打破了他自己的节奏，快速地使用他的肠道，扇过他的大腿让他更紧地加紧你。或许你应该注射那管海洛因，你就要忍不了了。  
你看向另外两个人，绿眼睛的已经射在了他的大腿上，这时候正被他的狗抱在怀里，他一手拿着那跟插进你的婊子胳膊里的针管，另一手握住大型犬的胳膊。大型犬的小臂上有一个玫瑰的纹身，你想起你们之间的第三个人，那道永远的隔阂，你感觉你是被扔进监狱的小孩，不知道自己做错了什么就要被拍卖屁股。你更狠地挤进他的屁股，好像要把另一个不在这里的人操出自己的脑子。你看着绿眼睛的男人把棕色的液体如数推进高个子的血管里，他的手颤抖着，拔出针头的时候划破了另一人的皮肤。血留了他一手，或许那些鲜红色的黏液里有不少海洛因，因为他捧起人家的胳膊，把血液舔了个干净，最后像是吃饱了的小孩，打了个饱嗝。他的狗只是宠溺地亲吻他的头发，把他操得上下起伏。  
你的婊子想要更多，他扭动自己的屁股，向后挺腰，屁股撞向你的小腹。你抓住他的大腿，用他的屁股发泄你的愤怒，和你对海洛因的渴望和恐惧。你的男孩因为那些针头和棕色的液体而一点点死亡，只留给你一个温暖而紧致的肠道，尽职尽责地吃进你的精液。  
你事后瘫倒在沙发上，而你的男孩趴在地上，你的手指绕在他的卷发之间，他抓住你的另一只手，用那双肥厚的嘴唇亲吻你的指关节，你随他去了。电脑的提示音还时不时响起，另一对却已经不见了踪影。你只想让他们都滚开。  
你又看见了那把肮脏的勺子。你盯着它出神，只觉得四面墙壁向你逼近，你是被困在其中的井底之蛙，狭小的一片天空不足以将你从美沙酮、可卡因和海洛因中拯救出来。你的心脏就要跳出胸腔，平稳的呼吸再次成了破碎而急促的抽气，你隐约听到熟悉而柔软的声音在骂娘，说他又尿在了自己的腿上。到头了，你受不了了，你站起身拎着电脑的屏幕将那玩意砸向墙壁，然后伸手抓过那跟勺子和针管。这是你缓慢而快乐的死刑。


End file.
